Menu
Top Princes Gacha Shop Friends Menu Introduction Tap on the Menu button to bring up the game menu. Menu *'Announcements': Brings down the announcements tab from the top *'Player Information': Displays your player name, rank, and other information. See below for more details *'Story': Lets you access any and all stories you have read in game *'4-Panel Comics': Opens the comic archive to view the many 4-panel comics released for the game. Check out the Comics page to see some of them translated *'Help': Opens the help screen where many commonly asked questions about the game are answered *'General Chat': Takes you to the online chat feature where you talk with other players through Lobi *'Item Inventory': See what Items you currently hold and how many of each *'Options': Change game settings. See below for more details *'Enter Serial Code': Certain promotions and events may give you a serial code to get special items, such as the special prince tickets from buying the full anime set. You can enter those serial codes here *'Data Transfer/Backup': See below for more details *'Link LINE': If you use the messaging app LINE you can link it to your Yume account. Some promotions require you to have a LINE account linked. The app can be downloaded in English for Android and Apple products *'Return to Title': Takes you back to the title screen Player Information From here you can see your player details. *''Paid vs Free Fairy Stones'': Free Fairy Stones are ones you have earned in game for reading stories, login bonuses, etc. Paid Fairy Stones are ones you have purchased from the shop. There are items, and sometimes gacha, that you can only use Paid Fairy Stones on *''Owned Members'': This is how many princes, trainers, and fairies you have taking up slots out of your max inventory capacity. You can always increase your capacity with Fairy Stones from the prince inventory page or the Shop *''Birthday vs Birth Year'': Your birthday determines on what day your Favourite Prince selection will give you birthday greetings, where as your birth year just confirms your age for the game. Options Some of these options can also be changed from the Battle Menu Data Transfer and Backup There are two methods to back up your data: Linking to Google or Twitter and using transfer codes. Linking with Twitter or Google # Press the first button (Figure 1) # Choose the platform you wish to link your account to (Figure 2) # Login through your chosen platform # Confirm Obtain ID and Passcode # Press the password confirmation button at the very bottom (Figure 1) # Press the first (red) button # Your ID is shown on top while your transfer code is indicated under the text box. Check the box to toggle its visibility. (Figure 3) # If you want to change your transfer code, press the button below to confirm your changes. Your transfer code must consist of 6-20 alphanumeric characters *See the UI Guide for how to transfer your data to a new device Category:Basics